monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Howleen Wolf/merchandise
Howleen Wolf was trademarked on October 23, 2007 and again on December 19, 2011 and her first doll came out in Early March, 2012. Barely any other merchandise of her is currently available. Dolls Campus Stroll Campus Stroll - Howleen stockphoto.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll Campus Stroll - Clawdeen and Howleen stockphoto.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll Profile art - Howleen Wolf.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf art :Howleen Wolf wears an A-shirt of which the upper half is black and the lower half orange. The black portion features an image showing five faces of the moon through a blue fog. Over this she wears a dark blue, sleeveless jacket with hoodie and paw prints in the colors red, light blue, and hot pink. Howleen sports black shorts with yellow lining, of which the left pant leg ends in a blue stripe decorated with yellow circles. The shorts are held up by a single suspender that goes from her left hip to her right shoulder and back, and matches the look of her left pant leg. Along her right leg she wears a leg-long sock featuring horizontal blue, orange and yellow stripes. Along her left leg she sports a pink sock that doesn't reach higher than her calf. Her shoes are black with wedge heels, blue straps, yellow buckles, yellow studs, and a small yellow chain. She accessorizes with an orange necklace with paw print pendant, a yellow safety pin through her left ear, a long yellow bracelet with three straps and blue buckles on her left arm, and three simple bracelets in the colors blue, black, and pink on her right arm. :The doll comes with a blue and yellow backpack in the shape of a pawprint and sporting orange straps, a Cushion figurine, and a diary. :Howleen's stockphoto shows her with a yellow brush, implying she comes with a yellow doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those, lacking a brush and stand altogether. The doll was also only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll. Dance Class Dance Class - Howleen stockphoto.jpg|''Dance Class'' Howleen Wolf doll tumblr_mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo3_1280.png|''Dance Class'' Howleen Wolf art Fright Dance - backstage incredulity.jpg|2D screenshot :Howleen is featured in the "Dance Class" line of dolls. Here, her area of expertise is Hip Hop. The Diva styles her hot pink hair into two bouncy ponytails, and her ears are pierced with yellow earrings. She sports a one strap, baby blue leotard, patterned with paw prints and arrows, and also wears black compression pants, also adorned with light blue and pink paw prints. She has a hot pink safety pin belt with headphones hanging off of them. On her feet, are baby blue sneakers, with hot pink lacing. As an accessory, she totes around a black bag in the shape of a stereo, with light pink accents. 13 Wishes 13 Wishes - Howleen stockphoto.jpg|''13 Wishes Howleen Wolf doll Gallery 305398_10150364880517481_225525412480_8704308_1579748727_n.jpg|Howleen Doll 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Howleen and Clawdeen TheWolfSisters.jpg 13 Wishes - four dolls stockphoto.jpg|Howleen with the 13 wishes dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Dance Class Category:13 Wishes